Retour à la source
by Merhle
Summary: Que dire, que dire...c'est une Reira un peu fatiguée de sa vie qui retourne dans sa ville d'enfance, PLEIN de flashback, sur sur...


**Titre :** Retour à la source.. pour le moment panne d'inspiration

**Persos :** Pour l'instant, Takumi et Reira sont les seuls du mangas, mais une Nana ou un Shin dans un p'tit flash-back, peut-être bien...

**Disclaimer :** Reira & Co. ne sont pas miens, même si un Takumi.. huhu, comment expliquer... XD

**Note : **J'ai pas de bêta-readeuse ou de bêta-que sais-je encore, donc si il y a des fautes de formules ou de trucs comme ça... PASSEZ DESSUS ! ;-)

* * *

Takumi fumait sa clope, en ne lachant pas des mains le texte de la prochaine chanson de Trapnest. C'était Reira qui l'avait écrit, et il se demandait ou est-ce-qu'elle avait bien été pêcher ça. 

Pour lui, Reira était tout à fait capable d'écrire quelque chose plein d'amour cucul, parler de bisous et de calins pendant trois minutes, ça, c'était sûr pour lui qu'elle saurait le faire. Mais une chanson comme celle qu'il avait entre les mains, pleine de passion, de crime et de sang, ça c'était tout nouveau chez lui, et il avait du mal à donner un avis sur ce qu'il avait entre les mains. Et en même temps, cette chanson lui faisait peur. Qu'était devenue la jeune fille qu'il connaissait, éblouie par les paillettes d'un monde nouveau, un peu naïve ?

Il tira une bouffée.

Regarda l'heure. 

Il était minuit passé de trois minutes. Takumi se leva de sa chaise, ou son derrière parfait était resté collé pendant deux heures, à méditer sur la partie sombre de Reira.

Il s'accorda trois secondes face à la vitre de la chambre de l'hotel, en pensant à son chien qui l'attendait tranquillement devant le nanard du dimanche soir.

Finalement, il se coucha tout habillé.

Il rêva de caniches, de whisky, et de crème hydratante.

Et alors que Takumi partait dans un de ses rêves les plus fous, il était loin de se douter que sa jeune chanteuse en mutation prenait le large par la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hotel.

L'image de Reira passant par dessus sa fenêtre, pourrait être superbe, un sentiment de liberté, ou de je ne sais quoi encore.

_Reira, jeune chanteuse s'arrache à son destin façonné par des hommes sordides. _

_D'un pas décidé, sûr, elle franchit la fenêtre du troisième étage, tandis que le vent de la liberté souffle dans ses cheveux…_oui, se serait PARFAIT…

Si seulement, elle avait pensé à attacher ses lacets avant.

Au lieu de ces lignes dignes du scénario de je-ne-sais quel film à grand spectacle, notre chère demoiselle se retrouvait les fesses dans la neige, après avoir sauté de sa fenêtre du rez-de-chaussé.

Pas de quoi s'émoustiller, donc.

Mais, notre jeune héroïne se relève avec courage, même si la chose qu'elle déteste le plus, c'est avoir les fesses trampées. Une grimace hideuse vient se former sur son joli minois, tandis qu'elle s'ébroue les fesses tel le chien de votre voisin.

Elle s'empare alors de sa besace, couchée tranquille dans la neige.

Elle ne jète pas un regard derrière elle, tandis qu'elle s'en va, capuche sur tête et mains dans poches, sur le trottoir.

Non sans distance, souffrance et malchance, notre chère fugueuse arrive à la gare routière.

Celle-ci était vieille, aux airs de déjà-vu , la neige tombait, et en recouvrait le toit.

Reira s'approcha, et rentra.

A sa droite, il y avait un bar pas très net, plein de routier. La jeune fille n'avait pas (et n'aurait certainement pas pour rien au monde) regardé à l'interieur, mais elle en était sûr.

Sur les bancs, en face, des clochards dormaient, ronflant comme des mobylettes.

Quelques personnes étaient discéminées dans la gare, mais ils ne firent attention à Reira qu'une demie-seconde, tant elle était ireconnaissable sous ses vêtements.

D'un pas qui se voulait décidé, elle alla jusqu'au bureau de réservations, à gauche.

« Bureau de Réservation » était un bien grand mot pour désigner cette boite à chaussures avec marqué « TICKET » au-dessus, avec à l'interieur un papi qui pionçait.

Enfin bon.

- HEM.

- Muuuuuuuuuuuh…. Muh ?

- Un ticket pour XXXXX s'il vous plait.

Le papi eut bien sûr un temps de réaction superieur à la moyenne.

- …

- UN . TICKET. POURR XXXXX S'ILLL . VOUS . PLAIIIT.

Le papi tends le ticket, Reira le prend.

Il dit le prix, elle donne l'argent.

Il rend la monnaie, elle s'en va.

Et le papi retourne au dodo.

Il restait 10 minutes, avant le bus qui emmenerait notre chère fugueuse vers des terres lointaines et nordiques.

Ces 10 minutes, elle les passa à se réchauffer les fesses contre le poêle collectif du dehors.

Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme vis passer un clochard qui parlait tout seul, une yamamba bourrée qui s'écroula contre elle de façon assez obscène, en chantant à plein poumon le dernier tube de Trapnest, comme si le peu de cervelle qui lui restait avait compris qu'elle tenait par la hanche celle que nous savons. A la fin de la chanson, la yamamba, qui connaissait fidèlement les paroles de la chanson, sussura à Reira entre deux relents de saké : « Sooooooooo, kisssssssss meeeeeeee, NNNNNNNNOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW ».

Mais la yamamba n'eu pas le temps de passer du dire à l'action car le bus tant espéré était gentilment et fraichement garé sur le bas-côté.

Deux secondes plus tard, Reira,était installée, clim' à fond, dans le bus, son sac sur le siège d'à côté.

Et la yamamba, qui tambourinait contre la vitre à deux centimètres de celle-ci.

Le chauffeur, gentil môssieur d'une quarantaine d'année, démarra quelques instant plus tard, de peur de voir sa vitre rayée à cause des bagues zarbi de notre chère-et-tendre yamamba.

Mais celle-ci eu quand même le temps de coller ses lèvres violettes contre la vitre, pour un doux baiser d'adieu envers notre trèpidante aventurière de la nuit.

Très vite, le bus quitta la ville, et se mit à fendre les plaines, tout phares dehors.

2 : 46 , indiquait l'horloge digitale au dessus du chauffeur.

Jusqu'à présent, dans le bus, elle n'avait fait que penser, les yeux fixant la pleine noire à travers la vitre.

Elle se repassait les évenements de ces derniers mois.

Enregistrement de l'album, in London. 6/10

Achat de nouvelles fringues, Gucci, Dior…etc etc etc 5/10

Takumi qui fait la couverture des journeaux parce qu'on a aperçu son téton gauche lors du dernier Kouhaku. 3/10

Naoki qui fait la couverture des journeaux parce que on a aperçu son téton droit lors d'une interview télé.3/10

Coiffeur L'Oreââl. Parce qu'elle le vaut bien. 7/10

Tournage d'une pub, pour du dentifrice. Reira ne se rappelle plus du nombre de prise faites dans le costume de bactérie dentaire.1/10

Fais l'amour avec Shin trois fois à la suite. 11/10

Gastro.0/10

Empiffrement de trois boites de Pringles les unes après les autres. 2/10

Prise de fantasmes envers l'acteur du drama « Pang Dong Kung ». 10/10

Moarf, c'était plutôt positif, dans l'ensemble. Sur ces mots, elle s'endormit dans un sommeil, sans rêves.

Reira se réveilla deux heures plus tard.

Il faisait nettement plus froid dans le car, aussi réenfila-t-elle son gros sweat. Elle entendit alors tousser derrière elle. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, elle n'avait pas encore pensé aux autres passagers du car.

Alors, lentement, elle pivota sur son siège, pour pouvoir regarder dans l'autre sens. Il y en avait quatre en tout.

Tout d'abord, cette femme, dans la même rangée qu'elle, mais trois places plus loin.

Cette femme semblait plutôt agée, genre la quarantaine, et d'après ce que Reira voyait, elle portait un tailleur.

Cachée derrière son siège, Reira se prit à rêver qu'elle avait un amant secret qui l'attendait dans un bled pourri genre Triffoulli-Les- Chépakoi, ou autre…

Reira se dit qu'elle aimerait bien avoir une vie comme ça… trèpidante, mais pas le même « trèpidante » que son « trèpidante ».

Héhé, tout une subtilité à comprendre.

Au fond, il y avait deux hommes, enfin, ils ne semblaient pas très vieux à Reira, et ils étaient affalés l'un sur l'autre. Celle-ci entendait leur ronflements forts.

« Pas très interessant » se dit Reira.

Elle reporta son attention sur la quarantenaire-à-l'amant-du-bled-pourri…, mais elle mit quelques instants avant de comprendre, dans la pénombre, que la femme la regardait.

Rougissant vivement, (même si la femme n'en avait surement rien vu) elle se retourna sur son siège, fixant celui de devant.

Et le quatrième ?

C'était un jeune homme, pas tellement plus jeune que Reira, assis à quelques encablures devant elle, sur la rangée d'à côté.

Elle passa longtemps à le détailler.

Il était dans la lumière de sa lampe de poche, et lisait un livre dont Reira n'avait pu voir le titre.

Mais quand on regardait la figure du garçon, cela était semblait captivant.

Brun, typé asiatique, avec un bonnet et de grands yeux curieux. Sa bouche était entrouverte, et ses yeux semblaient être rattachés au livre par un lien magique.

Il portait entre autres son bonnet (même si il ne neigeait pas dans le car, aux dernières nouvelles), un sweat taché de yaourt, ou je ne sais quoi, un jean déchiré, et des grosses godasses.

« En voilà un qui se fait pas suer » pensa notre jeune héroïne.

Elle resta un long moment, la tête appuyée contre le siège d'à côté, à le regarder tourner vivement les pages, et elle avait l'impression de sentir le vent que cela produisait.

Ces yeux, ils semblaient être plongés au cœur du livre, et le garçon manquait de s'y laisser tomber, et couler.

Comme un sursaut à la vie réelle, il bougea son dos contre le siège. Mais les yeux n'avaient pas laché le livre, Reira en était sûre.

…

Quand Reira repris concience, le lendemain, un soleil froid et triste illuminait l'interieur du bus.

Elle releva la tête du siège voisin ou elle avait posé sa tête, pour regarder le garçon, plus confortablement.

« Le Garçon ! » Reira se rappella soudain, mais un seul regard en direction du fauteuil sur lequel il aurait du se trouver suffit à Reira.

Disparut, volatilisé, envolé.

A travers la vitre que le chauffeur avait ouverte, même si il faisait froid.

Le vent léger et roid du matin envellopa le corps et le cœur de Reira un instant, puis disparut. Comme le Garçon.

Mais Reira n'eut plus le temps de réflechir, car le car suivait le long d'une falaise, une route qui sinuait le long de la mer, jusqu'à la Ville.

Notre jeune héroïne était arrivée, aussi se relevait-elle de son siège, ou son derrière était sans doute resté trop longtemps assis.Elle ne voyait pas très bien la ville, tant les containers tout autour et le port l'en empêchait.

Mais cette ville, était tout d'abord une ville industrielle, alors c'était normal de voir cette partie en premier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le car arrivait en zone portuaire. Dans la neige, le bus se gara en face de l'arret.

Reira se leva, empoigna sa sacoche, puis sortit.

Mais juste, juste avant, elle s'adressa au chauffeur :

- Excusez moi môssieur…

- Muh ? (il allume sa clope)

- Vous n'auriez pas vu le garçon… le garçon qui était derrière vous dans le car…

- Quel garçon ? j'ai pas le droit de prendre des mineurs non accompagnés, mademoiselle. S'il y en avait eu un, croyez moi, je l'aurait mis dehors.

- … et il n'y a pas d'autre arrêt, avant ?

- Nan, le seul et l'unique est ici.

Reira sortit du bus, sans rien ajouter. « Le seul et unique est ici. »

Ce n'était pas possible, elle n'avait tout de même pas rêvé…

« Impossible, se dit-elle, dans les rêves, il n'y a pas de sensations, et je me rappelle très bien avoir les pieds gelés… »

C'était ce à quoi elle pensait, en regardant le bus repartir dans la neige.

Tous les voyageurs sétaient déjà dispercés, elle était seule et dernière.

Reira regarda autour d'elle. Pas la moindre personne.

« Ah oui, on était dimanche, personne ne travaille ».

Elle partit, en longeant le bord de la route, ses pieds crissant sur la neige fraiche.

* * *

J'ai essayé de rendre le garçon, comment dire, "Wouuuaah" XD, genre spécial, mais est-ce-qu'il en a vraiment l'air ? 

Une suite, peut-être, sans doute...


End file.
